turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in Through Darkest Europe
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in Through Darkest Europe. These characters play, at best, a peripheral role in the novel. While they were usually given a name, some weren't. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Abdallah ibn-al-Zubayr Abdallah ibn-al-Zubayr was the author of Concerning the Development of Natural Creatures Through Time, which first popularized the evolutionary theory.Through Darkest Europe, pg. 28, HC. See also *Charles Darwin, on whom Abdallah appears to be based. Ablanalp Ablanalp was a Turk who invented aerosol spray in the late 14th century AH.Ibid., p. 224. Adolphus Father Adolphus was the Aquinist Corrector of München. His message to followers emphasized Jesus' statement in Matthew 10:34: "I came to bring not peace, but a sword."Ibid., p. 194. Gianfranco Albertazzi Gianfranco Albertazzi was a professor at the Ducal University of Rome, and an expert on the Aquinist movement and international relations. He opined in a 2018 televised interview that the sudden wave of Aquinist uprisings around the globe represented a carefully premeditated organization, and not spontaneous mob violence. He speculated that chaos was a means to an end for these fanatics, if not an end in itself, and warned that this violence would lower the outside world's already negative image of Europeans.Ibid., p. 276-277. Svetozar Boroevic Cardinal Svetozar Boroevic was second-in-command over the papal guards, among his many other important posts in the Vatican. He was also a secret Aquinist, and complicit in planting Maria Conti in Grand Duke Cosimo's entourage. When the government issued a phony report that the conspirators had been fingered by a comrade's confession, Boroevic revealed himself by fleeing. Italian authorities had little chance of capturing him.Ibid., p. 293-294. Giulia Cadorna Giulia Cadorna (b. c. 1970) was a surgeon on the staff of the hospital of San Agostino in Rome, Italy. This was an unusual accomplishment for a European woman. Dr. Cadorna had studied medicine at the madrasa of Alexandria, Egypt. In a televised interview, Dr. Cadorna warned Italian women that their choices in life would be housewifery or nunnery under Aquinist rule.Ibid., p. 195-196. Annarita Pezzola, while on Grand Duke Cosimo's staff, had met Dr. Cadorna several times, and considered her a hero for Italian women.Ibid., p. 196, 209. Dino Crocetti Dino Crocetti (b. c. 1958) was Naples' leading crime figure. Crown Prince of Portugal The Crown Prince of Portugal attended the funeral of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy in Rome. He and his bodyguards were the only Portuguese people present.Ibid., p. 86. Benito Dallolio Benito Dallolio was a Major General in the Italian Army stationed in Milan. He had a handsome face marred by a scar all over his right cheek and jaw. He was a competent commander in the war against the Aquinists, but disliked the Ministry of Information.Ibid., p. 239-245. After a battle, one of his own soldiers, the trusted Private Ungaretti, came up to Dallolio and shot him to death, declaring "God wills it!" Colonel Locchi then became acting commander.Ibid., p. 252-253. Dauphin of France The Dauphin was the son of King Jean XXIII, and heir to the throne of France. In AD 2018, the Dauphin attended the funeral of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy in Rome on behalf of his father. He was among those wounded when Aquinists attacked the procession with gunfire. After being treated with field medic work by the Prince of Wales, the Dauphin was taken to a local hospital with competent security.Ibid., loc. 1445-1473. Dawud al-Buwayhidi Dawud al-Buwayhidi was a popular singer from Iraq. Even people in the Grand Duchy of Italy listened to him on occasion.Ibid., p. 34, 66. Enrico (driver) Enrico was an errand runner in the service of Dino Crocetti, a Neapolitan organized crime boss. He drove Khalid al-Zarzisi and Dawud ibn Musa from their hotel to an interview with the boss, and back again. All the while, Enrico drove like a madman with a callous disregard for life and limb, which is to say, in the typical Italian style.Ibid, p. 174-178. Faruq al-Ghaznavi Faruq al-Ghaznavi was an Indian warlord in the 14th century AH. During the Indian conflicts, Faruq engineered the systematic killing of four million Tamils, who were killed not because they were enemy combatants, but simply because they were Tamils. Faruq's regime was defeated by enemy nations, and he was put on trial for crimes against mankind, found guilty, and decapitated. In his last photographs, Faruq appeared a mild, unassuming man (much like his grandfather, a chicken farmer), who looked nothing like a mass murderer. A lifetime later, Faruq was regarded the world over as the most evil man who ever lived.Ibid., pg. 50. In 1439 AH, Aquinist terrorists in Italy issued broadsheets proclaiming admiration for Faruq's methods.Ibid., pg. 111. See also *Adolf Hitler, on whom Faruq appears to be based. Luciano Gentile Luciano Gentile was a radio operator in the Italian Army, on the staff of Major General Benito Dallolio. When his commander and two other men were gunned down by Ungaretti, a treacherous soldier in their own army, Gentile reached for his gun and shot the assassin to death.Ibid., p. 252-255. Giorgio Giorgio was a personal valet of Pope Marcellus IX. He was highly intelligent, and clearly regarded by the Pope as trustworthy. However, the trust did not extend to allowing Giorgio to be in the room while Marcellus discussed sensitive information with the Maghribi agents.Ibid., p. 189-192. Giuseppe Duke Giuseppe (b. c. 2002) was the second son of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy. He was not allowed to attend his father's funeral, as his older brother Lorenzo sent him away as a designated survivor. This was Lorenzo's sole concession to the caution which his advisers entreated. Indeed, the procession was attacked by Aquinists, although Lorenzo survived the assassination attempt. Hisham Hisham was one of the chief security guards assigned to the Maghribi delegation at the funeral of Grand Duke Cosimo in Rome. Jean XXIII of France King Jean XXIII of France joined with the enlightened nations of the world in the fight against terrorism in AD 2018.Ibid., pg. 106. An Aquinist suicide bomber attacked a podium where the king was speaking, killing a general and a police official. The king survived with non-life-threatening injuries, although he probably permanently lost the hearing in one ear.Ibid., pg. 184. Shortly before this, Jean's son and heir had survived a gunshot wound during the Aquinst attack on the funeral of Grand Duke Cosimo III in Rome, Italy.Ibid., 86-97. Filiberto Juvarra Lieutenant Colonel Filiberto Juvarra headed the Ministry of Information staff in Turin. Fabio Lancelotti Fabio Lancelotti was the first assistant to the Minister of the Interior of the Grand Duchy of Italy. He was also a secret Aquinist, and complicit in planting Maria Conti in Grand Duke Cosimo's entourage. When the government issued a phony report that the conspirators had been fingered by a comrade's confession, Lancelotti revealed himself by fleeing. Italian authorities had little chance of capturing him.Ibid., p. 293-294. Lisarh ibn Yahsub Lisarh ibn Yahsub was a Maghribi archaeologist in charge of an expedition to Pompeii.Ibid., p. 167-171. Locchi Colonel Locchi took over the Milanese contingent of the Italian Army after Major General Benito Dallolio was murdered. Khalid al-Zarzisi doubted that Locchi was up to the job. Luigi (Aquinist) Luigi was a guard at the Aquinist Seminary in Rome. His most apparent traits were extreme irritability and a low intelligence. Visitors and co-workers alike found him off-putting. Luigi and Piergiorgio Luigi and Piergiorgio were two Italian soldiers who borrowed an automobile from Khalid al-Zarzisi and Dawud ibn Musa just south of Parma. This action was fatal for them, and lucky for the two Maghribis: lurking Aquinists, who had been tracking the two foreigners and were unaware of the switch, fired an explosive rocket at the car, obliterating it and its occupants.Ibid., p. 261-263. Luisa Luisa was a cigar girl working in the palace of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy. She was a statuesque blonde, noted for her beauty. She was killed by Maria Conti's bomb which killed Cosimo as the primary target.Ibid., pp. 75-81. Martino of Padua Martino of Padua, whose birth name was Andrea Assarotti, was an Aquinist priest. Masud Masud was a city investigator in Tunis. He knew enough people to get his nephew Khalid al-Zarzisi started as a Maghribi agent. Masud died sometime prior to AH 1439.Ibid., p. 298. Muhammad (guard) Muhammad was one of the chief security guards assigned to the Maghribi delegation at the funeral of Grand Duke Cosimo in Rome. Enrico Pavarotti Enrico Pavarotti was a captain in the army of the Grand Duchy of Italy. He was short and fat, with a resonant tenor voice, a bushy black mustache, a tendency to make theatrical gestures, and a fondness for good dining. Pavarotti deputized Khalid al-Zarzisi and Dawud ibn Musa into his service in Florence, and was with them during their baptism of fire in a fight against the local Aquinists.Ibid., p. 155-162. Literary comment The captain's name is a reference to legendary opera tenors Enrico Caruso (1873-1921) and Luciano Pavarotti (1935-2007). His physical description very closely matches the latter. Persian tourist A little man with a Persian accent was visiting Rome, searching for the Mausoleum of Augustus. He asked a local where this could be found, and the man pointed him in the proper direction. However, the "local" was in fact Dawud ibn Musa, an undercover agent from the Maghrib, who did not really know where the tomb was, but did not want to admit this and break cover. Dawud told his partner Khalid al-Zarzisi that if his guess about the tomb turned out to be wrong, someone else would come to point the Persian in the right direction.Ibid., p. 33. Prince of Wales The incumbent Prince of Wales represented the Kingdom of England at the funeral of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy in Rome.Ibid., loc. 1445-1473, ebook. He survived the Aquinist attack without injury, and helped bandage the wounded Dauphin of France. After the area was properly secured, the Prince and Khalid al-Zarzisi lamented the fact that there will be many people throughout Europe who will be celebrating the attack.Ibid., loc. 1445-1473. Prior to the funeral, Khalid noticed that the European dignitaries wore older style court dress, and that only the Prince of Wales managed to wear his without looking ridiculous.Ibid., loc. 1352. Renato Procacci Renato Procacci was a Major General in the Italian Army. Sarah Sarah was the wife of Dawud ibn Musa. Like her husband, she had long been fond of Khalid al-Zarzisi and was sad when his marriage broke apart. Dawud joked that Sarah chose him only because she wanted to marry within Judaism and he was the only Jewish man nearby. Khalid knew this statement to be nonsense, as the two Jews were a perfect couple.Ibid., p. 302. Gottlieb Schrempf Gottlieb Schrempf was a German Aquinist from the Archbishopric of Ochsenhausen, captured in Italy by Grand Ducal forces. At his interrogation, he recited Aquinist doctrine like clockwork and proved immune to logic.Ibid., p. 147-149. Thane of Cawdor The incumbent Thane of Cawdor represented the Kingdom of Scotland at the funeral of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy. Khalid al-Zarzisi couldn't gauge the importance of the Thane's title compared with the titles of other attendees.Ibid., loc. 1295. Tunis Marriage Bureau Clerk A mousy little man of about fifty, with a neat beard going gray, was a clerk in the Marriage Bureau in Room 227 of the Tunis casbah (city hall). This man performed the wedding of Khalid al-Zarzisi and Annarita Pezzola, with Dawud ibn Musa as witness. The clerk smiled at the diversity of the party - a Muslim groom, a Christian bride, and a Jewish witness. Dawud found the man so helpful that he uncharacteristically gave him an extra tip.Ibid., p. 310-311. Umar ibn Abd-al-Aziz Umar ibn Abd-al-Aziz was the Maghribi envoy to the Grand Duchy of Italy. Khalid al-Zarzisi and Dawud ibn Musa reported to him during their mission in that country. Underwazir for Foreign Affairs of the Maghrib The incumbent underwazir for foreign affairs of the Maghrib rode in the funeral procession of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy in Rome. His security detail included Khalid al-Zarzisi, Dawud ibn Musa, Hisham, and Muhammad. The underwazir's limousine was hit by bullets during the Aquinist attack on the motorcade, but none penetrated the auto's thick skin.Ibid., Chapter V. Ungaretti Ungaretti was a private in the Italian Army. He was seen as a good soldier, on the way to being corporal. However, he was also a secret Aquinist. Ungaretti walked to Major General Benito Dallolio on the pretext of delivering a message, and shot the general and two of his staff to death, while shouting "God wills it!". Another soldier, Luciano Gentile, shot Ungaretti to death.Ibid., p. 252-255. Pietro Vaccaro Pietro Vaccaro, police prefect of Naples, was understood to be in cooperation with Dino Crocetti, the city's leading organized crime boss. Khalid al-Zarzisi and Dawud ibn Musa very carefully blackmailed Vaccaro into arranging a meeting between them and Crocetti.Ibid., p. 172-173. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Through Darkest Europe Characters